


The Best Laid Scheme of Dragon and Men

by Cibeeeee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: Hanzo wants to throw a suprise party for Genji. He enlisted the few people he trust the most for this task.Jesse accepted the task. Now for the first time in his life, he is gonna help plan a birthday party.He never even celebrated his own.





	The Best Laid Scheme of Dragon and Men

“What temperature should I set the oven to?”

 

“350.”

 

Hanzo turned around to stare at McCree incredulously. McCree realized and shook his head to himself.

 

“Sorry. Been remembering the recipe like that since I was a kid. It’s 180 Celsius.”

 

Hanzo sat the oven up and went back to stand next to McCree. Hanzo was mixing all the ingredients together. McCree smiled at Hanzo’s intense focus, trying to learn everything to perfection on the first try even though McCree was teaching him the simple charm of meatloaf.

 

“Why don’t we fry some up before putting it in the oven, to see if anything needs to be adjusted.”

 

McCree made some meatballs with the ingredients while Hanzo heated up oil in a pan. The smell was incredible. McCree couldn’t help the sense of pride that welled up in him when Hanzo leaned in to take in the spices and beef from the sizzling meat. McCree liked it hot, but they were making it for Genji, so the amount of Worcestershire Sauce and green pepper was enough to turn his great-great-grandmother in her grave for butchering her recipe.

 

But it was delicious. Hanzo even finished his portion before talking. McCree imagined his great-great-grandmother, who he assumed looked like his mother but older because he has never seen any of his family outside of his parents before, throwing her arms up and saying, _“Of course! It’s meatloaf!”_

 

Hanzo was so tensed throughout their cooking session, glancing at the door every two minutes from the corner of his eyes as though McCree wouldn’t notice.

 

“Genji is on a mission, you know,” McCree teased. Hanzo huffed.

 

“He might swim back early just to foil this surprise, you never know.”

 

“You really are nervous, ain’t ya?”

 

Hanzo’s arms crossed his chest. An immediate defense mechanism that McCree knew like the back of his hands, Hanzo folding into himself when he senses an uncomfortable conversation coming up.

 

“It is time I do something for him,” Hanzo’s tone was defensive, like he was biting back at a reprimand. McCree relaxed his stance, and Hanzo dropped his arms, too.

 

“It’s a nice gesture,” McCree agreed. “But why aren’t you doing it on his birthday?”

 

The timer beeped and Hanzo moved to put the meatloaf into the oven. He crouched in front of the oven door to stare at the meatloaf for a moment. “That would be predictable.”

 

“It’s not like you have thrown him birthday parties for the past three years you’ve been here, why would he be suspicious now?”

 

Hanzo glared at him, but just like McCree’s words, they had an undertone of fondness in them.

 

“I didn’t do anything for the last three years so I can throw him off of this party.”

 

“Oh,” McCree nodded at Hanzo with a mocked enthusiastic expression. “That’s pure genius!”

 

Hanzo grabbed some flour and threw it at McCree’s face. The amount was small enough to be ignored in favor of chuckling at Hanzo’s face.

 

“I expect more cooking, less…” Hanzo trailed off.

 

“You asked me for help, and this is part of the deal,” McCree said jocosely. Hanzo looked askance at McCree, his jaw tightened, just barely noticeable, and McCree wished Hanzo would just say what he wanted to.

 

McCree quietly prepared the ingredients for their next practice. “Time for the vegetarian dish,” he said.

 

Hanzo moved to him, and the process started again.

 

As McCree stood back and leaves the preparing to Hanzo, chewing on a straw (Hanzo wouldn’t allow him to smoke around the food).

 

The planned menu was a long list, since they were hosting a party with nineteen guests that needed food meant for thirty people for them to be fed properly. McCree had every detailed thought out, people who preferred meat, people who didn’t eat meat. People who didn’t eat pork and others who didn’t eat beef. People who liked to get shit-faced and others who liked tea with their food. McCree had everyone’s preference, from food to sitting arrangements, stored in his mind. When Hanzo asked him to help, he did so because he knew Genji liked his cooking, but as usual, McCree’s observations surprised him to the point of unnerving him slightly.

 

McCree, still standing quietly in the back, waited for the questions to not come. _“What’s your favorite dish, then?” “Glad you asked, this is my favorite too. That’s why I made it all the time back in Blackwatch…”_

 

Hanzo went on to the next step, determined to perfect everything for his brother’s celebration. McCree will help in any way he could, if it made people around him happy.

 

He had been proven right many times before. When he and Hanzo parted ways that night, clearing the space before unwanted people noticing what they were doing, McCree still felt that odd emptiness expanding in his chest, even though he was ready for it. He was waiting for the questions to not come, after all.

 

_“What about you, McCree? When’s your birthday?”_  


 

* * *

 

  
The next strategy meeting (at least, that was how important Hanzo made it out to be) saw only McCree, Hanzo, Satya and Athena because Hanzo wanted to limit the people knowing about the plan. Athena was in charge of informing every agent that they had a team-wide meeting five days from now at four in the afternoon, then on the day before, she will tell them about the real reason for the meeting.

 

“Even though the party is few days before Genji’s birthday, _please_ be careful not to let anyone know.”

 

“So you said more than twenty times already, Hanzo,” Satya retorted.

 

“It’s nice of Winston to let us do this,” McCree drummed his finger on Satya’s desk. Satya’s datapad beeped. Before Satya could, Hanzo reached over to pick up the teapot and poured her a cup, then McCree, lastly himself. McCree carefully held the porcelain in his fingers (feeling very big with it in his hands). “Back in the days, Jack would have thrown a hissy fit for a party.” He chuckled. “Can’t wait to hear what he’ll say about this.”

 

“Soldier is the least of my worries,” Hanzo said. “I do not think Genji would like to be gifted gifts anymore, it is one of the old habits he had given up. I will prepare – but that is only me.”

 

McCree shrugged. “That’s fair. So, food’s ready, how’s about decoration?”

 

Satya turned on her datapad and a hologram of the rec room lit up before them. Satya used her pen to point out her ideas. Hanzo nodded along with her, and wasn’t afraid of expressing his opinions. McCree expected Satya to bristle at Hanzo doing so, but instead she nodded and complied; or objected when she felt like.

 

Well, they’ve been friends for a good long while now. McCree doubted Satya would show him the same courtesy if he was the one showing any disapproval.

 

“I will make the changes. You said you would handle the purchasing?”

 

“Yes, McCree and I will go into town tomorrow to require everything.” Hanzo glanced at McCree. “If that is still acceptable to you.”

 

“Of course, doll, I said I would see this thing through with you,” McCree smiled softly at Hanzo and reached over to pat his arm. “So stop being so tense. I swear you’ll explode when the day arrives if you keep stressing yourself over this.”

 

Hanzo sighed. “Yes, although I do not think I can help it.” He emptied his cup in one go and this time, McCree was ready to pour Hanzo another cup. He got a grateful smile from Hanzo that melted McCree’s inside a little. The teapot clang against the desk a little too loud from the slight tremble that pulsed through McCree’s body when he stared too long at Hanzo.

 

“Now, the important part. Cake.”

 

Satya nodded. “There is a bakery in town with good reviews. It takes them two days to make a custom cake, so if that’s what we decide–”

 

“I am not sure of the flavor. I prefer strawberry, but from I remember, Genji does not like sweets that much.”

 

McCree chimed in. “That’s what I recall, too. And he hates cakes with coffee flavors.”

 

Hanzo chuckled, while Satya frowned. “What’s wrong with coffee flavored?”

 

“He said coffee belongs in a cup and away from him. How about tea?”

 

“The bakery makes matcha and Earl Grey.”

 

Hanzo hummed. “What do you think, McCree?”

 

“Either sounds fine to me.”

 

“Fine, which do you like better then?”

 

McCree stretched, and he caught Hanzo’s eyes lingering at his exposed stomach. Grinning to himself, he replied, “I don’t much like cake.”

 

Hanzo returned his gaze to his cup of tea. “You do not?”

 

“Nope, more of a pie person.” McCree continueed to grin at Hanzo’s attempt at looking calm. “Pecan pie is one of the best deserts in my opinion.”

 

Hanzo coughed. “Sadly, I do not think they make pecan cake.”

 

“Well, this also ain’t a party for me, ain’t it?” McCree folded his arms in front of his chest, tantalizing Hanzo. The man tensed his body again.

 

“I think a sponge cake will do,” Satya was clearly not in the mood to witness some flirting, which she had seen plenty since she was mostly with Hanzo, and Hanzo was mostly with McCree, which in turns means she had the unfortunate luck of being present for most of their throwing compliments and faux jabs at each other. By this point, she was probably familiar with the dance the two have been doing for the past year.

 

Hanzo agreed. With nothing more to discuss, they chatted over the remaining pot of tea, before Hanzo and McCree left Satya to her well-deserve alone time, and the two walked off together, continuing their endless conversations.  


McCree did not mind spending more time with Hanzo like this. It was his main reason for wanting to help, anyway.  


 

* * *

  
  
  
It had been a long while since McCree done anything like this.

 

Sneaking around, keeping secrets, not for any organization or gang or mission, but simply for a man he was sweet on. For a man who wanted to give his brother a birthday party because Genji had grown so much in Hanzo’s absent that Hanzo perhaps was grabbing at the last chance of anything that would make up for it.

 

Now that he thought about it, McCree never in his life, helped with a birthday party before.

 

Hanzo was picking out streamers, hanging everything he liked on McCree’s left arm, and anything he was not sure on McCree’s right. McCree already was covered in bright color confetti when they got to the middle, and they still had the whole store to explore.

 

“Do you like balloons?” Hanzo asked suddenly, his gaze caught on some of those shiny orbs, peeking out from a few aisles over.

 

“I like them,” McCree said, earnestly. “Always thought it looks cute in a whole bunch.”

 

Hearing approval, Hanzo power-walked towards them. McCree did his best to catch up with practically three thousand streamers still hanging off of him. Some passing teenagers saw him and snickered.

 

Hanzo already grabbed a bunch of balloons with variant colors, seemingly unaware of the decoration disaster he was creating. McCree hurriedly stopped Hanzo from grabbing another three bright red balloons.

 

“Easy there, you already choose a ridiculous amount of streamers, now with the balloons – are you trying to blind everyone who attends with color?

 

Hanzo opened his mouth to protest. McCree was quick to pinch Hanzo’s cheeks to cut him off, the streamers dangled on his arms, some slipping onto the floor.

 

“Satya left the color scheme to us, but said to keep it simple,” McCree reminded.

 

Hanzo batted McCree’s hand away. “What do you propose then?”

 

“The rec room has great lighting, why not just blue and white? It’ll brighten up the room and it’ll not look like we’re throwing a party for a blind man.”

 

Hanzo glared at him. McCree waited for his retort, but none came. Hanzo hooked all the multicolor balloons back (although a little too forcefully) and got a handful of white and baby blue ones. Hanzo turned to McCree, gestured at the streamers.

 

McCree dutifully spread out his arms so Hanzo could pick out of suitable colors.

 

After streamers, balloons, candles, ice creams, candies, drinks, flower and present wrappers, Hanzo looked so frazzled McCree couldn’t help but relieve him of all the bags.

 

Protests was halfway to Hanzo’s lips when McCree distracted him with a point to a stand giving out free samples of cupcakes.

 

Hanzo huffed a laugh. He came back with two small pieces. McCree tried to take it with arms full of bags, but Hanzo beat him to it by simply feeding the cake to McCree.

 

McCree rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, hoping to cover up the redness he could feel spreading from his ear to neck. Hanzo looked at him expectedly.

 

“Good?”

 

McCree nodded, pretending to still be chewing. He was sure his voice would come out a puddle of mumbling mess right now. Hanzo popped his piece into his mouth.

 

McCree swallowed and desperately trying to find anything to distract Hanzo from focusing on his face (which he was – very intently).

 

“It’s in two days, are you nervous?”

 

Hanzo’s jaw visibly tightened. In the moment of silence, McCree mused on the fact that he only found out about Genji’s birthday a few weeks ago even though he had known him for over ten years. He wondered if it was strange for normal folks, not knowing personal details about your companions, but in Blackwatch, Genji would have cut out anyone’s tongue if they asked any personal question that wasn’t “What’s your preferred method of disembowelment?”

 

He wondered if they would have bonded over the close proximity of their birthday, three days apart, although he suspected Genji would have shived him for that, and McCree never would’ve asked that sort of questions anyway.

 

“It is important to me,” Hanzo’s grave tone pulled McCree back to the cold, bright supermarket. “That he enjoys it, a day celebrating him.”

 

“I wouldn’t worry about it, doll. He’ll be over the moon knowing you went through all this just for him.”

 

McCree pulled Hanzo out of the store and into the sunny seaside town. He didn’t expect the heavy pang would follow him everywhere he went when he agreed to help. A loneliness, that the day you came to be was known only to yourself.

 

He thought the heaviness was from a comfort of solitude, that people don’t know him down to the bones. He should have known he was lying to himself.

 

The sun was strong today, McCree lifted his hat to get more of it, as though the sunshine would gentle some of the unresolved tension in his chest. But before he got enough, Hanzo dragged him to a side alley. McCree immediately turned alert, glancing slightly over their shoulders.

 

“Is something wrong?” McCree asked, his hand on Peacekeeper underneath his jacket. Hanzo looked over at him and realized.

 

“Nothing is out of the ordinary, McCree, I only need a private space for this.”

 

McCree blinked a few times and went speechless. He swallowed soundlessly when Hanzo took out two ropes from his pocket. “And what…might that be?”

“Don’t get your hopes up, cowboy,” Hanzo rolled up his sleeve. His tattoo gleamed, and McCree felt the hair on his arms and nape stood up as the dragons manifested. Even in a dark alley by a supermarket, down-sized and wrapped around Hanzo, the dragons still sent chills down McCree’s spin.

 

“You trying to get them to eat me here?” McCree said.

 

Hanzo rolled his eyes. He tied the ropes to them. Catching on to Hanzo’s intention, the dragons wiggled around slightly, biting at Hanzo’s hair playfully before floating up to just above the balloons, where they rest on their backs.

 

“Are you – ” McCree carefully thought over if he would get mauled by tow dragon and one assassin if he finished his sentence, but curiosity got the best of him. “ –walking them?”

 

The blue of the balloons finely disguised the two dragons, and if anyone noticed, they probably would think it was decorative balloons. Hanzo looked satisfied.

 

“They like the sun,” he deadpanned, walking back to the seaside boardwalk. He turned back to raise an eyebrow at McCree. “Are you coming?”

 

McCree laughed, and he laughed more when he caught another glimpse at the dragons (who peered down at him curiously). He caught up to Hanzo and put an arm around his shoulder. Hanzo did not seem like he minded.

 

McCree should have counted on Hanzo being the one that gentled his heartrending loneliness instead of the sun.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Greetings,” Zenyatta said when he spotted McCree smoking just outside the greenhouse. “Is it your day to water the plants?”

 

“Howdy,” McCree replied first, then, “Nah, I just like the quiet here.”

 

“It certainly has its appeal.” Zenyatta remained at a respectable distance until McCree waved him over to sit next to him.

 

Zenyatta floated next to McCree. McCree puffed the smoke away from the monk.

 

“I actually have something to ask of you,” Zenyatta said.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Genji’s birthday is in a few days.” McCree’s body tensed ever so slightly at Zenyatta’s words, the omnic continued. “And I was wondering if you would recommend some restaurants in town.”

 

McCree blinked at the sky, thinking of any lies he could come up with, before remembering the surprise party was tomorrow, not actually on Genji’s birthday. So Zenyatta’s plan wouldn’t actually stand in the way of Hanzo’s.

 

McCree would hate to see anything go wrong with that, after all the time Hanzo spend stressing over it.

 

When Zenyatta left with a list full of good restaurants recommended by McCree, the gunslinger remained behind, perched alone on the same spot.  


 

 

* * *

 

 

  
The rec room was in chaos when McCree got there.

 

“What in the god damn hell are you two yelling about?!” McCree went to Hanzo, who looked just about to jump out the window or kill everyone in sight.

 

“The cake is ruined,” Hanzo said. It was only then did McCree notice the pile of whipped cream and pieces of sponge cakes on the ground beside them. “Collin jumped on it.”

 

Collin was perched on the windowsill licking his one good front paw, looking for any leftover cream in-between his toes.

 

Hanzo glared at the cat, the cat gazed lazily back, and then limped away.

 

“I knew taking in that cat was a mistake,” Hanzo continued to glare at the cat until he lay down on the couch to begin his nap.

 

“You love him,” McCree teased. He wasn't so bothered by the incident even if Hanzo was. McCree and Hanzo already decorated the rec room this morning and prepared all the food and drinks. Satya and Athena were charged with keeping anyone out of the area (you wouldn’t think that was a two person job, but in reality, agents wondered around base more than anyone thinks). “The other foods are all okay?”

 

“Yes,” Satya replied. “Although Collin also popped a few balloons, now we have uneven numbers of white to blue balloons.”

 

McCree saw the blue carcasses on the counter and grabbed the car keys. “I’ll go in town to get another cake and balloons.”

 

“No, I cannot trouble you,” Hanzo said.

 

“Three blue ones,” Satya said.

 

Hanzo sent her an exasperated look. “You’ve helped me for days now, I will go get it.”

 

“You’ll just be stressing the entire way worrying something might go wrong,” McCree squeezed Hanzo’s shoulders. “You stay here and make sure everything stays, and I’ll be back with time to spear.”

 

Hanzo’s mouth twitched in unspoken protest, but he took one look at the ruined cake and relented. “Do not drive too fast.”

 

“It’s still a few hours away, I’ll take my time.”

 

The owner of the bakery remembered him and asked why he was back so soon. McCree replied that they needed more cake because the first one got devoured in two seconds. The lady blushed happily, and gave him a discount on the second one.

 

Since he and Hanzo bought all the white and blue balloons a few days ago, the store did not have any ready ones. McCree tapped his finger on the cake box, waiting for the employee to fill up the balloons. A subtle nervousness gnawed at his stomach. It seemed Hanzo had passed some of his anxiousness to McCree – he had been helping Hanzo from the very beginning, and today was the day, and Genji had no idea, being on and off missions this past week, McCree doubted he had any inkling.

 

As McCree thanked the employee with a smile and took the balloons, he wondered if this was good nervous or bad nervous. Planning a birthday party was such a carefree, innocent, normal act he rarely –

 

Actually, never, participated in before. McCree wouldn’t count giving members extra money for booze and sex in Deadlock a celebration, nor passing-by someone else’s party in Blackwatch participating.

 

Maybe this was a good nervous…McCree thought as he reported his return to Athena. She replied that Hanzo and Satya were still waiting for him in the rec room. His heart thumped as he tried to imagine the surprised hop Genji might do when everyone jumps up, and the rare exultant smile Hanzo does when things go right.

 

The image of Hanzo’s smile made McCree’s stomach do a backflip and he stopped in the hallway to groan at his own pathetic infatuation, and his steps took on a renewed eagerness, agog over the potential of a slight pleased smile from the man.

 

He opened the door to the rec room, hoping Hanzo couldn’t tell how wide he was smiling.

 

“HAPP-Y BIRTHDAY!”

 

McCree slammed backward against the doorframe, and it was by some sort of divine intervention did he not fling the cake out of his hands. Everyone, every single damn person who was supposed to be invited was there.

 

McCree opened his mouth to tell them that, he didn’t know they had worse eyes than Jack did because even Jack wouldn’t mistake McCree for Genji – until he saw that, Genji was among the crowd.

 

“What in the ever lasting hell?” McCree said.

 

“Got it!” Hana cheered, looking through her professional camera. “We have got to frame your stunned face and hang it all over the base.”

 

“I…I…” For the first time in his life, Jesse McCree was stunned into silence. He didn’t even crack when a drug cartel tortured him for three weeks straight, but now he could do nothing but let Reinhardt take the cake away from him, Satya the balloons, and have Genji push him into the center of the room.

 

There was a banner, hanging right where he, Hanzo and Satya had discussed, but instead of “Happy Birthday Genji”, it wrote “Happy Birthday Jesse”

 

“Did I crash the car on my way back and now having a lucid dream?” McCree asked Angela when she took off his hat and place a paper crown on his head. He took it off right away.

 

“No, it’s a surprise party,” Angela laughed. “Hanzo planned it.”

 

McCree whipped around to see Hanzo, standing across the long table with foods they prepared together, holding a pecan pie with candles on it.

 

“The only way I felt the secret was safe enough from you, was to get you in on it,” Hanzo shrugged, wearing that little-pleased smile on his face, weakening McCree’s knees.

 

It took Reinhardt joining in on the chorus did the singing reached McCree’s ears. People clapped along with the lyrics, but McCree’s eyes were bounded to Hanzo. Hanzo was singing, too.

 

Eventually, the song ended, and everyone cheered. _McCree, make wishes! Blow out the candles!_ He felt silly just thinking about it. Hanzo caught on, and suggested everyone blow the candles out together.

 

McCree felt gushes of wind. He and Hanzo did not move, Hanzo was still smiling slightly. McCree was still stunned.

 

Hanzo gave the pie to Genji and gestured for McCree. Everyone clapped McCree on the shoulder as he passed, some gave him hugs, a kiss on the cheek from Angela. Everyone wished him happy birthday.

 

It took him minutes before he finally got to Hanzo, who’s smile was gone by now. His eyes and crossed arms screamed apprehension.

 

“I hope you do not find this impudent,” Hanzo said.

 

“How…how did you know?” McCree asked.

 

Hanzo glanced at the floor, then back to McCree’s eyes. “I found your original arrest report from Blackwatch in the paper archive while looking for information on the Shimada clan.”

 

McCree said nothing.

 

“It was a date…I cannot seem to get out of my head,” Hanzo continued tentatively. “I asked Genji if you ever celebrated it. He said he never knew your birthday.”

 

McCree was staring at Hanzo for far too long and he knew it, but no words formed in his head.

 

Finally, he said, “Did you rope me into helping out with my own surprise party?”

 

Hanzo glanced aside, as though to appear sheepish but his tone only came out as smug. “Perhaps.”

 

“So Genji’s birthday being recently was just a ruse?”

 

“No,” Hanzo replied, his eyes softened, but it might just be the imprint of candle lights from earlier which McCree couldn’t seem to get out of his mind. “It is three days from yours.”

 

“You’re gonna celebrate his?”

 

“I already have,” Hanzo said. “I took him to Disneyland after our last mission together.”

 

McCree gaped at him. “You told me you two have family businesses!”

 

“Was it not?”

 

McCree flopped against the wall next to Hanzo, mumbling under his breath.

 

Hanzo turned to him, hesitant, “You are not angry for this, are you?”

 

McCree looked back at him in shock. “I don’t think I have my thoughts in one piece yet, but you bet your pretty head I ain’t the least bit mad.”

 

Hanzo’s posture relaxed, and McCree was reminded of all the stress he was under for this party. It wasn’t for Genji, it was for _him_. Hanzo wanted to do this _for McCree_.

 

Suddenly, McCree knew what he wanted to say, but the silence between them must have given other people cues that it was their time to talk to McCree, and he was promptly whisked away by everyone else.

 

McCree stole one last look at Hanzo.

 

He looked happy.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
The party went on far too long for McCree’s liking because there were too many agents who had better sustain and better age advantage than him. He never thought he would feel old, but Ana told him it was normal for a man of his age (which just made him groaned even louder).

 

Satya left early after a day full of people and noise. McCree caught up with her by the door to give her his thanks. She wished him happy birthday once again, and said she had a present for him, he will know what it is at the next mission debrief.

 

Presents had been coming all day, apparently Hanzo did not notify this party last minute, instead, he gave everyone almost two months notice. Lena said she almost caved under excitement each time she saw him, but Hanzo strictly reminded everyone how good McCree was at tells and urged them to “treat this like an undercover mission”.

 

As the party went on, talking to more people, McCree just realized how much he wanted to gravitate toward the man that set this up. His skin heated up every time their eyes meet. His mouth split into a smile when Hanzo place the paper crown back on his head (he had been smiling so much this day it left a subtle ache in his cheeks).  
He frequently got lost in his reverie, gazing at the crowd. When his eyes focus back to reality, it was always on Hanzo. His chest filled to the brim, throat tightened. His henna blossoms, his sunlight. _Sweetheart_.

 

He said his goodbye to the party at a reasonable hour, not the first ones to leave, nor the last ones to stay. He left the room with another flurry of happy birthdays, and McCree said his thanks another countless time.

 

Before he shut the door behind him, he glanced at the room. A mess, full of balloons and streamers and present wrappers, full of the people in his life that somehow he never thought cared about him that much. He was so – stupidly happy –

 

Hanzo was not in his room, this McCree knew. But the ache to see him had McCree asking Athena for his location so he would waste no time. Hanzo was at the greenhouse.

 

“Brought you one,” McCree announced his arrival with two cans of beer. Hanzo turned slightly to watch him settle down next to him.

 

“Thank you,” Hanzo replied. He didn’t open it, just rolled it from palm to palm.

 

“I don’t think I said thank you yet,” McCree murmured.

 

“I recall you did.”

 

McCree hummed. “Did I?”

 

“You do not have to, either way.”

 

“Can I say something else?”

 

McCree leaned in to gaze straight into Hanzo’s eyes. The man’s hair was ruffled to a mess by a day’s work and the ocean breeze, and somehow still managed to annihilate McCree’s heart from inside and out.

 

“You do not have to,” Hanzo murmured back.

 

It was his first birthday, in a way. McCree didn’t remember ever celebrating it despite knowing his family did. He was too young then, and he killed that life not shortly after.

 

It was starting anew now. McCree had a feeling, next year today, there will be a celebration as well. Hanzo pressed his lips to him and drew little noises out of McCree with his tongue. McCree had a hunch there will be.

 

Today was the start of something, from today to the next today, he felt like he should take a chance, and do something he didn’t allow himself to do before.

 

He embraced Hanzo in his arms tightly, and decided to fall in love. 

 


End file.
